More Than A Feeling
by T-money1
Summary: Dave Batista has reclaimed the World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam. Now he and his girlfriend Melina decide to celebrate. Batista/Melina. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything so don't sue me please.

Hey all you people weeples out there! Its T-Money here and I'm continuing my comeback tour 2006. Like I said earlier, it's not really a tour since I'm not really going anywhere. I'm just sitting on my ass and typing on the computer. But it kind of has a nice ring to it.

Well, what can I tell you about this story? It's a Batista/Melina pairing. Ever since I saw that scene of them together where he had a good "warm-up" with her, I just think they just clicked for me. And this pairing became a favorite of mine after reading a story on this site titled "A Moment Like This."

So this story takes place at SummerSlam where Batista reclaims the World Heavyweight Championship. He and Melina decide to spend a nice intimate evening back at their hotel room. Now I had this in mind when they were both on SmackDown. But now that Melina is on RAW, it's not the same. Or maybe it is. So you can choose your own scenario: either they're both on SmackDown or she moved over to RAW. Both could work because SummerSlam is a joint-brand pay-per-view. So I hope you all like it.

**MORE THAN A FEELING**

A tired Dave Batista burst into the locker room.

Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, he sat down on a bench, where he wiped his hand through his sweaty black hair. But his vision fell upon the object in his other hand –

the World Heavyweight Championship.

It was SummerSlam 2006 and he just defeated Mark Henry to once again become the World Heavyweight Champion. After the months of rehab and waiting, he was once again at the top.

Dave found it ironic because he never lost the title in the first place. Because of an injury he sustained from Henry in January, he had no choice but to relinquish it.

He glanced over at his left arm and slightly ran a finger over the scar where they operated on his torn triceps.

It meant a lot to Dave because he thought the WWE might overlook him and give it to someone else. But by giving the title back to him, it meant they appreciated his hard work and still had faith in him.

And that meant a whole lot to Dave.

"I won it back!" the Animal said as he relaxed. "Man, I'm tired."

He reached over to a towel lying on the bench and wiped the sweat off his forehead, when a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Yeah come in."

The door opened and in stepped Melina Perez.

She smiled as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey champ."

Dave grinned as he turned his head so that could meet in a quick kiss. "Mel, what a pleasant surprise."

"You did good out there, baby. I'm so proud of you."

He picked up the belt with one of his free hands and both Dave and Melina observed it.

"Yeah, it means a lot. Mostly because I thought they would go with someone younger."

Melina playfully slapped his chest. "Now don't go on about that again."

"Hey, what can I say?" Dave shrugged. "I'm an old man compared to some of those younger guys. Like that Ken Doane kid."

He placed the belt on the bench and unwrapped Melina's arms from around his neck so that he could settle her in his lap.

"Dave, you're only 37," the Mexican-American diva pointed out. "Just a few months older than Paul."

The Animal nodded his head. "Yeah, you got a point there."

"Age is only a number," she continued. "Besides, you take good care of yourself to the point that you could still pass for 29."

"Now you're just saying that because you're my girlfriend and we're sleeping together."

"Yeah, that's kind of it," Melina laughed. "But for the most part, I'm saying it because it's the truth and because I love you."

"I love you too, Mel," he said as he kissed her.

One of her hands ran up his back, causing him to groan. "Sore baby?"

"And tired too," he replied. "After all, it's not easy trying to lift Mark Henry's big ass off his feet."

"How would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?" she asked as Dave's eyebrows rose up at the notion.

"Now who am I to complain?" Dave chuckled. "But I'm really sweaty, so let me grab a shower and we can head back to the room."

"Sounds like a plan," Melina said as she stood up, allowing him to do so as well. "You get cleaned up and I'll pack up the car."

"Cool," he said as they kissed again.

Dave went to grab a shower, while Melina started gathering up his stuff.

* * *

Sometime later, Dave and Melina packed their luggage in the trunk of their rental car and got in.

Dave rode shotgun as he was still tired from the match. As Melina placed the key in the ignition, she looked over to see her boyfriend get further situated.

"Getting all comfy, I see."

"I must've worn myself more than I thought," he sighed as he relaxed in the car. "Any plans tonight?"

"Maybe," Melina smirked seductively.

Dave gave a small grin as the car revved up.

The car pulled out of the parking garage and made its way to the hotel.

* * *

"Now you just climb under those sheets, turn off the light and get comfortable. I'll be out in a little bit." Melina called out.

Dave stripped down to his underwear, turned off the light on the night stand and got into the king-size bed of their hotel room.

"All comfortable, Mel," he said as placed his arms behind his head.

Melina called from the bathroom. "Good."

* * *

The young diva looked over herself in the mirror and tightened the bathrobe around her.

Dave won the World Heavyweight Championship and she was going to help him celebrate. It broke her heart when he was out with an injury the past couple of months as the one thing he loved doing, he couldn't do because of his injury. After her break-up with Nitro, she felt hurt. But Dave was there to make her feel better.

From then on, she loved him on a whole other level.

"Ready or not, Dave," she said with a mischievous grin at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Here I come."

* * *

After turning off the bathroom light, she went back into the room, dark with some light from the moon outside.

Melina's dark eyes fell on Dave's form in the bed as she untied the knot on her robe, letting it drop from her gorgeous body, dressed in a sexy white and pink bra/thong combination obviously not meant for sleeping.

She sexily walked over to his side of the bed. He was clearly relaxed from what she could see with his eyes were slightly closed, perhaps waiting for her to tell him when it was time to open them.

The Mexican-American diva got onto the bed and straddled over his waist. As she got comfortable, she ran her hand slightly over his chest to which he moaned in response.

Melina smiled as she brought her hands up to her shoulders, brushing her thumbs over the bra straps and causing them to fall down. She reached behind her back ready to unclasp when she heard a sound emitting from Dave. She leaned in closer ready to continue when she heard.

"Zzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzz."

Melina froze in place, almost like someone threw a bucket of water over her.

He fell asleep.

He fell asleep?

"Dammit, Dave," she whispered in frustration as she un-straddled his waist and sat on her side of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

Well, he did say he was worn himself out more than he thought.

Melina looked over at his sleeping form and smiled. Granted, she was worked-up and ready to go, but she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I'll let this one slide," she told her sleeping boyfriend.

She got up from the bed and made her way over to her luggage to grab an extra large t-shirt and some boxers since he certainly wasn't going to sleep in what she was wearing. As she was about to enter the bathroom, the diva looked at the Animal one more time.

"This is strike one baby," she said as she placed a hand on her ass. "Two more and you won't be sampling this for a while."

Melina went into the bathroom to change into her sleepwear after forgiving her boyfriend.

After all, there was always tomorrow.

**THE END**

Like M. Night Shamylan with many of his movies: What a twist!

So what did you think? Pretty good? Well, I hope you all liked it. It might seem a little odd to have Melina forgive Dave for falling asleep on her like that. I've never done that with any of my exes so I don't know from personal experience. But I did see something like it in a movie. Pretty similar with the girl ready to do it and the guy ends up falling asleep. Oh well, I thought it was an interesting concept. Perhaps you did too. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying, "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
